backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Dolphin Race
" | image = The_Backyardigans_The_Great_Dolphin_Race.png | number = Season 3, Episode 12 | code = 313 | airdate = July 8, 2008 (DVD) July 11, 2008 | snack = Clam chowder at Uniqua's house | genre = Cumbia | writer = Rodney Stringfellow | director = Dave Palmer | music = Douglas Wieselman | video = Mighty Match-Up! | previous = "Match on Mt. Olympus" | next = "Caveman's Best Friend"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Giant Clam *Sea Squirt *Blue Streak *Shooting Star *Sea Trisket *Quick Silver "Tyrone is the best dolphin racer in Atlantis, but Stable Girl Uniqua hopes to beat him with her wild dolphin Sea Squirt and some musical training from Stable Boy Pablo." ﻿Uniqua and Pablo are in the backyard wearing tan berets. They introduce themselves to the viewer as Stable Girl Uniqua and Stable Boy Pablo. They both start to sing "We Love Dolphins" as they explain how they love taking care of dolphins in Racer Tyrone's stable. The backyard transforms into the undersea city of Atlantis, where the two dolphin caregivers will feed the dolphins. Uniqua gives biscuits to three dolphins named Seatriscuit, Shooting Star, and Quick Silver. Tyrone arrives, riding on his trusty dolphin Blue Streak. He explains to them how he is frustrated since no one is challenging him to a dolphin race. Uniqua reminds him that he has already beat everyone who has competed against him. Tyrone begins to sing "Someday" as he talks about the day someone else will challenge him. Uniqua joins him, but sings about a different subject: becoming the best dolphin racer ever. Uniqua asks Tyrone if he thinks she will become a good racer and can keep one of his dolphins to race. Tyrone laughs and tells her that stable workers will never become good racers and that all of his dolphins belong to him, no matter what. Uniqua sets off to find a dolphin she can call her own. She comes to a sunken pirate ship. Uniqua hears a dolphin squeak from inside the ship and runs inside to check the situation out. Inside the ship, a small dolphin is frightened by a giant clam. Uniqua takes a dolphin treat out of her pocket. The clam spots the treat and begins to pant. Uniqua throws the treat far away from the dolphin. The clam chases after it. Uniqua takes the dolphin and names him "Sea Squirt" because of his small size. She takes Sea Squirt to Tyrone and asks if she can keep the dolphin in his stable. Tyrone does not allow her. Offended, Uniqua challenged him to a dolphin race. Tyrone, doubting Uniqua could ever beat him, agrees to this race. Uniqua gives Sea Squirt time to practice racing through obstacles. Uniqua hops on Sea Squirt and begins riding. Sea Squirt zips through holes and avoids kelp, but comes to a stop at a rock covered in clams. Uniqua realizes that Sea Squirt is afraid of clams. Tyrone spots Uniqua and Sea Squirt. He laughs at the sight of a dolphin being afraid of clams. Uniqua and Pablo try to give hoe to Sea Squirt and telling him not to be afraid because they are there for her while singing "I'll Be With You All the Way". Uniqua lets Sea Squirt practice racing somewhere else. After Sea Squirt perfects his racing moves, Uniqua takes him to Tyrone and asks if she and Sea Squirt could compete against Tyrone and Blue Streak in a dolphin race. Tyrone tells her that he will compete, thinking that he will defenitely win since he has never lost a race and that Uniqua is riding on such a weak, small dolphin. They sing "The Greatest Dolphin Race". Tyrone discusses the race track: through the kelp forest, over the hoops, and through the sunken ship. Uniqua gasps when he says "sunken ship", since she knows that Sea Squirt's greatest fear, a giant clam, resides in the ship. Pablo exclaims that the race will begin. The dolphin racers set off. Sea Squirt swerves and turns in the kelp. The kelp garden comes to an end. Next, the dolphins jump over hoops above the water's surface. Tyrone is surprised at how good Sea Squirt is at racing. Finally, they come to the sunken ship. Tyrone arrives first on Blue Streak. Blue Streak sees the giant clam and swims to the back of the ship in fear. The clam is hungry and comes closer to the dolphin and the racer. Uniqua comes in on Sea Squirt. Uniqua tries her dolphin treat again, but the Giant Clam eats it and corners her, Tyrone and Blue Streak. Sea Squirt sees the three of them in danger and swims in front of the clam. He lets out a loud sonic shriek, causing the giant clam to dash out of the shipwreck in terror. Uniqua compliments Sea Squirt; amazed at his new-found bravery. The dolphins and the racers begin racing again. Pablo spots them. Uniqua and Sea Squirt pass the finish line before Tyrone and Blue Streak. Tyrone lets Uniqua keep Sea Squirt in his stable and apologizes for being rude towards her and Sea Squirt. Uniqua is proud of Sea Squirt. Uniqua's stomach growls. Tyrone asks if the sound was a clam. Uniqua tells him that it was just her stomach and invites everyone to her house for clam chowder. The ocean transforms back into the backyard as the characters sing the end song. They run into Uniqua's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shouts "Jumpin' jellyfish!" *Uniqua: Stable Girl Uniqua *Pablo: Stable Boy Pablo *Tyrone: Dolphin Racer Tyrone *"We Love Dolphins" *"Someday" *"I'll Be With You All the Way" *"The Greatest Dolphin Race" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3